wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Grotti X80
The Grotti 'X80 '''is a two-door concept car launched in 2007 featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the continuation of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. ''Grand Theft Auto Online The X80 Proto is the first car in the series to be based on a concept hyper/racing car, based on X80 Proto (2015 model), as seen in the frontal styling, especially in the grille area, side profiling and intakes, it also a bears strong resemblance to the Devel Sixteen. The headlights are extremely sharply shaped and large, and progress from the interior of the frontal intakes to down the sides of the front fenders. Through the front windshield, two adjustable shock absorbers and springs for the frontal suspension can be seen. The horizontal alignment of these suspension components implies the usage of a pushrod-actuated front suspension setup. On the rear of the main cockpit, the rear window is split in two by a large strip of carbon fibre. The side features a large number of progressive curves which originate from the front fenders and curve down to the bottom of car, directly in front of the wheels. From there, two large intakes open on either side; one of which leads towards the engine bay for general cooling and ram-intake air, while the other flows into the rear wheel arches and provides cooling air for the rear brakes. The rear of the vehicle is very exposed in that no bumper is seen hiding the rear fascia. The cockpit of the vehicle curves to the very end of the back of the car, where it narrows into a thin, streamlined hexagonal polygon, at the end of which is a small grille with the license plate fitted within. A small F1-style red braking light can be seen placed directly underneath this grille. Two rectangular exhausts exit either side of the rear of the vehicle. Under the exhaust area, a small 5-element upper diffuser can be found. The large built-in rear spoiler doubles as an airbrake, and seems to take its inspiration from the Ferrari FXX-K, as do the LED rear light units. Underneath the small diffuser mentioned earlier, a larger full-width carbon-fibre diffuser can be found, which seems to be based on that of the GreenGT LeMans prototype car, which gives the X80 Proto a double diffuser array, not unlike those used in F1 from 2009 until they were banned in 2011. The rear features an openable hatch above where the engine is located, directly behind the split rear window. Like the Osiris, RE-7B, and Stirling GT, the car features gull-wing doors. The interior, being unique to this vehicle, is mostly composed of carbon fibre, found around the dash, gauge cluster and central console. By default, the vehicle gains a dark-red interior around the front of the cockpit, directly under the window. Red can also be seen down the door panels. The entire underside of the vehicle is completely carbon-fibre plated for aerodynamics, more so than the Cheetah, as even the front and rear differentials are plated over. Because of the adjustable shocks, the suspension is extremely low, giving the car one of the lowest profile designs in the game. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Concept Cars